He Called the Light Day and the Darkness Night
by LilithDrowning
Summary: This is my very first attempt at a Star Wars fanfic, just to warn you, and you won't find too many familiar characters in this story either. Very angsty. So far PG-13 for language...


**Author's Note** - I don't often write actual fanfiction. Of all the documents downloaded under my name, but two of them, aside from this are actual, bonafide fanfiction. For the most part, I write poetry. Not necessarily good poetry, but poetry. Anyways, what I really wanted to say is that I beg forgiveness for what I am sure is probably a crappola fanfic, especially because I have never written a Star Wars fanfiction before. If I get little technical things wrong I am very very sorry. I am not an avid fan of Star Wars, but it has always fascinated me, so I decided to try my hand at it. Again, forgive me. All of the Star Wars universe and concepts belong to George Lucas. Please do not sue me.  
  
************  
  
"No!" Althea screamed, her voice breaking, "it's not true! It's not true!" she punctuated the last few words as they ripped from her throat by pounding her weak, little fists against the wall, slumping down into a little ball on the floor.  
  
"It is. You should try to accept it. I've done everything I can to make this easy on you. You just don't get it. Nothing lasts," the man behind her intoned, keeping his voice level and unwavering, "you have to move on."  
  
"No! I won't! I can't! I hate you! I hate you both!" Althea raged from her position on the floor, rolling her head to the side to stare at the man and the woman behind her with as much hatred as she could muster with tears pouring down her face, "Why? Why did you do this?" This time the plaintive plea was focused on the woman who stood a little behind the man, as though she were hiding.  
  
The woman did no speak, but rather, simply turned away.  
  
"Right! That's right! Don't even look at me! You can't! You're too ashamed! Rightly too! You are scum! You are the worst friend I never had!" Althea roared, struggling to her knees.  
  
Then the sobs came. They tore themselves from her chest, loud and throaty and pathetic.  
  
And the man and the woman simply walked away  
  
Her shoulders still heaving and she huddled on the floor, Althea watched two of the people she had trusted most walk out on her more completely than she had ever thought anyone could, let alone them, her lover, or rather, now former lover, and one of her best, most trusted friends. Slowly she felt a strange, strangled rage building up inside herself.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Without warning, a vase of exotic flowers picked itself up from where it had been sitting on a table by the door and flew straight at the woman's head, only just missing as the man saw it and threw himself against his new lover, shoving her to safety.  
  
He ran back to Althea, grabbing her roughly by the collar "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but chucking things at her isn't going to change anything! Get a grip and act like what you are; a Jedi Knight and my former lover. I think I did you a favor in how I handled this. Now quit being such a little self-centered bitch and either accept what is happening and what you cannot change, or just let us go on with our lives without you." throwing her back down, the man turned to the woman, "Tirrani, are you alright?"  
  
The short, plump young woman pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and scowled at Althea a she stood, eyeing the shattered vase, "Yes, no thanks to her. I thought you were a friend Althea. I thought you'd understand and wish me happiness. I did this because I want to be happy too. I deserve to be happy. You don't own Jehred. You never did. And if he wants to be with me, and I want to be with him, as a true Jedi Knight you should wish us both the best."  
  
"I'm not a Jedi yet. And even a Jedi can hate scum like you." Althea hissed, her eyes flashing angrily, almost pleased to see Tirrani balk, "Yes. I can hate and I hate you! I hate you! You're a lying, terrible, betraying whore and I hate you! Forever! May the force never put you on a good path again you unvirtuous, stealing, slut!"  
  
"Althea! Stop it!" Jehred barked, wrapping his arm around Tirrani, "You have no right!"  
  
"You think you're any better than her?! You think you can tell me what to do?! I hate you too! I hate you! You never loved me!" the young Jedi wailed, collapsing once more, "you never, ever loved me..."  
  
"Althea, of course I did, I-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Something in her voice made the two lovers stop, made them back away from her, unsure as to whether it had truly been her voice.  
  
Tirrani tugged at Jehred's sleeve, and he nodded, "Look, we should go. You need time alone, to let this all sink in... We shouldn't be here anyway. A Jedi training school... it's not our place. Oh, I got all of my things out of our... your room. I'll be leaving tonight." he turned, then, almost as an afterthought, "Good luck on your final... um... vows or whatever."  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Althea was alone. She turned to the vase, broken into a million pieces on the floor and concentrated on lifting them with her mind and piecing them back together, until a full vase floated before her... which she promptly let drop and shatter a second time.  
  
**Why? Why... why did they have to do this? Why does no one care about me? Why am I always so alone? What did I ever do? Please... I feel so alone...**  
  
* * *  
  
A few light years away, someone else felt her thoughts and smiled. 


End file.
